


And Straight Into My Arms You Will Run

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ronan, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, pynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y'know, you look awful pretty like this." </p><p>Ronan swallowed a moan at that; Adam knew how desperately turned-on Ronan got when that sleepy Henrietta drawl slipped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Straight Into My Arms You Will Run

"How long you been waiting for this, baby?"

 

Ronan's responding shiver was bone-deep, his fists white-knuckled in the sheets. It took him a while to find his voice, and when he did, he found it low and rasping: "Too long."

 

Pressed to his back, Adam gave a pleased little huff, his lips brushing the back of Ronan's neck, tracing the patterns of his tattoo. "That's what I thought."

 

The drag of lips along his inked shoulder stole the breath from Ronan's lungs, the cock inside him slowly, carefully stoking the fire in his belly, and despite the utter heat of it, he shivered.

 

"You doin' all right?"

 

Just the sound of Adam's voice had Ronan shuddering again, pressing his chest to the bed, hips bucking back against Adam's, insistent. He couldn't answer; It took all he had to focus on the pressure building low in his stomach, hot and tight, Adam's hips working steady and deep and _delicious_.

 

"Y'know, you look awful pretty like this." Ronan swallowed a moan at that; Adam knew how desperately turned-on Ronan got when that sleepy Henrietta drawl slipped. "Ro?"

 

It took a ridiculous amount of effort for Ronan to simply breathe, "Yeah?"

 

The warmth of Adam's lips at his ear was nearly enough to end him, though his words were far more potent: "I wanna make you come."

 

The moan Ronan gave at that had Adam shuddering against his back, pressing closer, pushing in deeper, mouthing along the tattooed curve of Ronan's shoulder.

 

"Adam?"

 

Adam shivered at the desperation in Ronan's voice, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck and murmuring, "You need something, babe?"

 

Turning his head as best he could with his chest pinned to the bed, Ronan met Adam's eyes, saying, his voice low and soft, "Lemme turn over. Wanna see your face."

 

Adam's smile was soft, and he pulled away from Ronan's back, reveling in the shiver Ronan gave when he pulled out.

 

Ronan was quick to roll over, twining his fingers into sandy hair and pulling Adam down for a kiss, moaning into Adam's mouth when the other slipped inside him again in one smooth slide.

 

"You're gettin' there, aren'cha?"

 

"Yeah." It was all Ronan could muster, his hands drifting down to wind around Adam's back, pulling him close, riding his cock up against the hard plane of Adam's stomach. His voice was a harsh, rasping whisper when he said, "I'm so close..."

 

"Me, too." Adam pressed his lips to the curve of Ronan's jaw, breathing against stubbled skin, "C'mon, Ro. You can come for me, can'cha? C'mon, baby..."

 

The sound of Adam's voice was enough, and Ronan tightened his thighs around Adam's hips, pulling him closer, hiding his face against the other boy's neck, cursing under his breath as he shook apart.

 

"Adam, c'mon." The sated rasp of Ronan's voice sent a shiver down Adam's spine, and Ronan chased it with blunt nails, digging red crescents into tanned skin. " _Adam_..."

 

Hands tight at Ronan's hips, Adam's back arched as he came, Ronan's name on his lips, and Ronan's hands were soon in his hair again, dragging him in. A sigh, and Adam pressed a series of soft, sated kisses to Ronan's neck, murmuring against flushed skin, "That was good."

 

"Just _good_?" Ronan's imitation of offense was far from believable, and Adam laughed at him. "Gotta admit, I kinda like you being on top."

 

"Gotta admit," Adam echoed, meeting Ronan's eyes, blue on blue, "I like bein' inside you."

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon me if this isn't my best piece: It happens to be my first time writing Ronan as a bottom for anyone other than Kavinsky. It was an experiment, really, but I like cocky, ferocious Ronan being reduced to a whimpering mess, don't you? 
> 
> The title is from Van Morrison's Moondance, and if you've never heard it, go listen. It's sexy in a chill sorta way :)
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by Exxxalted on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
